


I Dare You

by MyrJuhl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings getting out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

_I dare you not to respond.  
I want to grab you under your ears and fondle your earlobes.  
I’ll suckle them while I run my fingers through your hair.  
I’ll press kisses to your long eyelashes and suck your plump lower lip into my hot mouth.  
I’ll coat it in saliva; suck it until it’s swollen, red, and throbbing.  
I’ll lick your crooked white teeth and crave all your flavours.  
Savour your salty sweetness.  
I’ll lick your neck and sense your pulse.  
Feel how you start to throb there – as well as other places.  
Feel how our proximity increases.  
I’m standing so close our body heat becomes one.  
You’re hotter than I. Your pulse is faster than mine.  
You breathe so shallowly, so labouredly.  
I want to see you swim in the ocean.  
I want to watch when the cold turns your nipples into hard little buds.  
I’ll pinch them harder so I can lick them with the tip of my soft tongue.  
I want to suck your navel and pretend it’s your tight little..._

“Arthur?”  
“Hm?” Realising someone was addressing him, Arthur snapped his head up. Shocked, it dawned on him. “Did I just speak out loud?”  
“Oh, yes. You did.” Eames smiled. A smile that widened at the rare sight of Arthur blushing crimson.


End file.
